


I Told You So

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Teen Crush, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: Your eldest child is going through adolescence so when she comes home after a rough day at school, you and Bucky try to get to the bottom of her behavior - little do they know she’s got a crush.





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love Dad! Bucky Barnes 😭 Feedback is welcomed 💜

“Bucky where did you put the good knife?” You wondered, scrimmaging through the kitchen drawers.

“It should be where we always place the knives, doll,” Bucky said as he concentrated hard on the puzzle you got him for Christmas. You bet that he couldn’t get it done by the end of the day since there were five hundred pieces and two lil ones running around the house. It was his fault since he wanted to complain about being bored.

“I swear I put it right here last night after putting the dishes away… “ You shook your head, a sigh leaving your lips as you gave up the search and went back to stirring the pot of chili.

Bucky quirks his brows as he watches Grant set his Nintendo DS down and tiptoe his way to his room. “Hey, Bud, c’mere for a sec. Help your ‘ole man out.”

Bucky bites his lower lip from chuckling when he sees Grant scrunch his face as if he’s been caught red-handed. He makes his way through the tv lounge to the dining table, taking a seat across from Bucky and placing his arms on the table.

“Sure, what can I do.”

“More like what did you do with the knife?” Bucky looks up at him, his brow raising in a knowing way as he sits back in the chair and crosses his arms over his chest. You turn around to watch from the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

Grant blinks at Bucky before shrugging his shoulders and interlacing his fingers together, looking Bucky dead in the eyes. “I have no idea. What would a ten-year-old boy do with a knife, dad?” He cocks his head to the side, narrowing his eyes as he studies Bucky.

Bucky chuckles, licking his lips in eagerness as he leans on the table, mimicking Grant. “You do realize I’m a highly trained assassin and know when someone is lying to me, correct?”

“Grant Barnes, what did you do with my knife?” You round the kitchen island, placing your hands on your hips as you stare down at your son. Right as he’s about to answer, your fifteen-year-old daughter walks through the door, slamming it shut behind her as she stomps her way to her bedroom.

You and Bucky look at each other in concern before Bucky says, “ On three- one, two, three!” He touches his nose, as does Grant.

“Dammit!” You chuckle, throwing your kitchen towel at Bucky. “You guys always do this to me. Parents are supposed to take an even amount of responsibility with their kids.”

You step away from the boys, grabbing the baby from the play pin before marching up the steps. You lightly knock on the door, already sensing it’s locked. “Hey, Becca… it’s your mother. Wanna let me in, sweetie?”

“Leave me alone,” Becca mumbles as she buries her face deeper into her fluffy white pillow. That was a sign that she had a rough day and you were starting to worry more.

“Did something happen in school?”

You bit your lip nervously, your motherly instinct kicking in. You wanted to bring pain to whoever hurt your baby girl. Becca rolls onto her back, throwing the pillow to the side before getting up and shouting “I said to leave me alone!”

Sighing, you cup Sophia’s cheek and place a gentle kiss on it as she continues drooling on her teething ring. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me Becca bear. Just send a text if you want me to come upstairs.”

Bucky and Grant continue to have a stare off as you made your way back downstairs, plopping onto the couch with defeat. When you look over, your eyes meet Bucky's’, giving him the sign.

“You and I are not done here. I will get down to the bottom of this missing knife.” Bucky states before walking away from Grant who has an amusing smirk on his face as he grabs himself a juice box from the fridge.

“Another bad day?” Bucky asks, sitting next to you and taking Sophia in his arms.

“Yeah, I guess. She just kept saying to leave her alone… you know how teenagers get.” Your lips curl at the corners but don’t quite reach your eyes. Bucky places his hand in yours before bringing the back of it to kiss.

“Hey don’t worry about her. Would it make you feel better if I went?”

You turn your head, pleading with your eyes as you pout your lips. “Yes, it would.”

Bucky laughs and leans over to playfully growl into your neck before giving you a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

 

“Becca?”

“Go away.” She repeats.

“Honey please let me in.” Bucky breathes before hearing the most dramatic sigh from the other side, followed by footsteps. When she opens the door, Becca walks back to her bed and plops down on her mattress. Bucky silently walks in and takes a seat by the foot of her bed. “What happened?”

“I embarrassed myself in front of my crush, that’s what happened!”

Bucky bites his tongue from integrating Becca about the topic, not expecting the conversation to go there. “Wanna elaborate some more?” He almost growls it out, his dad persona making a breakthrough.

Sighing, Becca turns and stares at the ceiling “I was walking down the hall and I bumped into Riley and we were talking and then I blurted out if he wanted to go out with me and then I panicked because he didn’t reply and I ran away!” She inhales, catching her breath after letting it all go at once.

Bucky narrows his eyes in thought before they go wide. “This is because of a boy?”

“NO DAD, HE’S NOT JUST A BOY.” Becca groans, grabbing a pillow and smashing it in her face.

Bucky winces, leaning back and taking a mental note that he shouldn’t have said that. He clears his throat and puts his ‘dad’ voice back in play. “Becca, it sounds like he didn’t even get a chance to answer.”

“Uh yes, I did.”

Bucky chuckles, “Honey you ran away.”

Becca turns to look at Bucky before she gasps and shoots up to stand, looking at him dead in the eye. “I RAN AWAY DAD. WHAT IF HE THINKS IM AN IDIOT.”

Bucky laughs lightly, “I’m sure he doesn’t think that.”

“BUT I RAN AWAY FROM HIM…”

“Yeah but-”

“AFTER I ASKED HIM OUT.” “

Y-yes I know bu-”

“HE’S NEVER GONNA TALK TO ME AGAIN.”

“BECCA.”

“WHAT.” Becca turns back around after pacing the room.

“Just give him a call!” Bucky smiles sweetly, hoping this would solve the issue.

“I-what?”

“Call him!” Bucky grabs her phone from the desk and puts it in front of her face. “Call him and apologize for running and tell him exactly what happened.”

Becca furrows her brows. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND.”

“Jesus Christ, JUST DO IT BECCA.” Bucky looks at her.

“What if he hangs up?” She takes a seat next to Bucky, finally calming down.

Bucky scoots closer to Becca and bumps his shoulder with hers. “He’s not going to.”

“How do you know dad?” Her crystal blue eyes bore into his as Bucky can feel her anxiousness.

“Because you said he didn’t answer right away, right? Meaning he was too stunned to reply… “ As Bucky moves his hands suggestively, the light bulb goes off over Becca’s head. Bucky sighs again, “He likes you too Rebecca.”

“O-oh my god. OH MY GOD.” Becca realizes before flopping on the bed with excitement.

After they were satisfied, Bucky left Becca to make the call as he walked downstairs to you. You were surrounded by books, reading to Grant and Sophia even though she couldn’t understand what was going on, she still liked the pictures. “So what happened?”

“She asked a guy out and ran away from him but it’s gonna be ok.” Bucky sits in between you and the kids.

“Aww, what’s the guy’s name?” You smiled.

“Riley.”

“Oh! Sam’s kid.” You smile wider, excitement bubbling within you.

Bucky’s head snaps to you, his eyes going wide. “What.”

“Riley Wilson.” You say as if he should know.

Grant begins to laugh, “How did you both not know this?”

You turn to your son, “How did **you** know mister?”

“She always talks about him with Maggie on the phone.” Grant rolls his eyes and continues flipping through the pages.

“I need a talk with Sam.” Bucky declares, looking for his phone.

“Bucky- BUCKY NO” You quickly stand up and jump on him but he’s still walking fine so you look at Grant and go “Grab your dads legs!” Grant maliciously grins and attacks one of Bucky’s legs, wrapping his own around the muscular limb. You two manage to get him to the floor as Sophia crawls up and smacks Bucky right on the forehead, causing you to laugh. “James Buchanan Barnes, Riley is a good kid and you are not gonna interfere with our daughter’s life!”

Bucky groans in defeat, dropping his head to the ground. “ But Sam is gonna rub this in my face till he dies!”

“How does that even make sense?” You ask, still laying on top of him.

“He said no woman can resist the ‘Wilson Charm’! And I told him my daughter could!”

“Oh, Bucky.” You playfully frown, placing her hand on his chest. “To be fair, I think it’s the Romanoff Charm.”

“Oh?” Bucky questions.

You chuckle lightly, “You’ve known Riley since he was born and you haven’t noticed yet? That boy might look like Sam but he’s all Natasha.”

Bucky starts to relax, realizing you’re right after all. “Oh… Okay yeah, I can work with that…”

“You gonna calm down now?” You smirk.

“Yes.” He says.

You lean up and look at your kids, “Alright guys, let’s, free daddy.” The kids listen before they join you on top of Bucky, causing a groan to emit from his chest.

“Why are y’all still crushing me?” He struggles to say with the weight on his chest.

“We’re waiting for her to finish the call.” You remind, quirking a brow at Bucky.

“I won’t interfere!” Bucky exclaims.

“Do you swear?” You narrow your eyes.

“Yes!”

“On who?” You add.

Bucky rolls his eyes, “On my ma’s grave!”

“Okay then.” Triumphantly, you stand up but your children decide to stay on him. You giggle at their actions before Bucky halls them up, one child in each arm.

Moments later Becca comes running down the stairs, scurrying to the living room with a big smile. “Dad you were right! He likes me too!” She cheers before running into Bucky’s arms, giving him the biggest hug ever.

Bucky’s taken by surprise but couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his little girl, his lips curling into a warm, heartfelt smile, “I told you so.”


End file.
